The manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs) and semiconductor devices is a complex process involving the use of many semiconductor manufacturing processes and tools. As such, faults can and do occur during the manufacture of ICs and semiconductor devices. A fault can render a workpiece unusable and/or waste downstream resources, such that much effort is placed on detecting and mitigating faults. Systems commonly employed to detect and mitigate faults include advanced process control (APC) systems and statistical process control (SPC) systems. These systems employ measurements by inline metrology tools to monitor and check that workpieces are within specifications and/or control limits.